Monsters from Hell (NW Episode 4.13)
Monsters from Hell is the thirteenth and final episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World.It is Jay Cross and Sonia Lawn's final episode, and also concludes the various sub plots introduced across the season. Synopsis As the team go to the WW institution and anomaly opens up their unleashing a Giant Short faced bear and her cubs but has the team try to get the creatures back through and discover what the WW institution is tragedy strikes and not everybody will make it to the end. Plot At Cross Photonics Jay and Sonia are discussing their relationship where Jay suggest they should move in together and Sonia agrees then as they are about to kiss Toby arrives with information about the WW institution and Jay tells listens to what Toby says and they go there, but just as Jay leaves he slips a furry box in his pocket with a ring inside. The three arrive at the place where Mac,Sam and Howard meet them and they go in but then the anomaly detector goes of and Toby tells them it is in the building where Sonia points out the Wise Woman must know they are at the institution and Jay tells them the Wise Woman will regret it As they enter they are greeted by the receptionist and Jay tells them they need to speak to a scientist and the receptionist call somebody up. Then a woman called Valerie McEdwards arrives and greets the team and tells them she prefers being called Val, she takes the team to where the team claim the anomaly is but nothing is there and then takes the team away but Jay tells Mac and Sam to see if there is a trap door or anything suspicious about as the detector registers the anomaly here, and the joins the rest of the team with Val. At Val's office she explains the institution job is to look for medicines around the globe in places like the ocean,rainforest etc and explains her job is to navigate where people should camp, find possible medicines etc where Jay looks impressed and tells Sonia Val does near enough the same job as what Charlie used to do and suggest Val could be useful to the team. Meanwhile Mac and Sam and investigating the room where the anomaly is supposed to be then Sam sees a small red lever and pushes it to reveal the back wall lifting put to reveal the anomaly as Mac is about to inform the rest of the team gas appears and Mac and Sam fall unconscious as a giant short faced Bear cub comes through. Meanwhile at Val's office she gets a phone call and has to leave, leaving the team to contemplate her work. Val meanwhile goes to the room where Mac and Sam are and order guards to take them to the gas room and other guards come through to move the Gigant short faced bear cub to another location as it's mother and siblings also come through and are also moved to another location. Val then returns to the team and takes takes them to a room with a big screen and a live picture appears of an unconscious Mac and Sam in the gas room and reveals she is in league with the Wise Woman and tells them they have exactly 30 minutes until Carbon Monoxide enters that room and kills Mac and Sam and then locks the door and then smoke appears followed by the Gigant short faced bear mother and her cubs, this happens so quick the team do not know what to do and Howard uses his EMD on the mother knowing it unconscious in the process but the team still have the problem of getting out and finding the room where Mac and Sam are, meanwhile Val contacts the Wise Woman and informs her of what she has done. Meanwhile the team around up the cubs and Toby uses her skills to try and break the locking mechanism on the door but after a few unsuccessful minutes manages to unlock the door where Jay phones for backup,Val is then shocked to see the team escape on CCTV and orders security guards to detain them. Unbeknown to the team of what is happening, Jay orders Howard to keep guard of the bears until backup arrives while he and the team try to find Mac and Sam. For the two themselves they only have 20 minutes left. Jay,Sonia and Toby imminently begin to look for the two where Toby looks for floor plans of the building and finds out that the building has 5 levels but realises that they on the ground floor but wonders how a door to a lower level can be possible so she,Jay and Sonia investigate. Val meanwhile realises that the three are getting ever closer to discovering where Mac and Sam are so orders guards to stop them. Meanwhile another group of guards get to Howard and restrain him, Val arrives and suggests instead of using guards they should use the bears instead to stop Jay,Sonia and Toby. But unknown to them the backup arrives and storms the office arresting everybody for conspiring with a criminal, the Wise Woman. They then arrive where Howard,Val and the guards and swarm the area arresting the guards and Val,Howard then takes some of the soldiers to help find Mac and Sam. Meanwhile the three find Mac and Sam where Toby begins to break through the software, meanwhile two soldiers unleash the Giant short faced bear mother and her cubs on them but Howard and the soldiers arrive to stop them and the two soldiers are arrested. Jay orders the mother and cubs put back through the anomaly and it sealed. Soon after the mother and cubs arrive at a fading anomaly the mother and two of her cubs are put back through but it closes before the remaining two can be put back through. They are then taken to Jay who orders them taken back to Cross Photonics to be put with the other lost animals. As the guard leaves Toby gets the door open with five minutes remaining and Jay,Sonia and Howard rush in there to get Mac and Sam out once they get them out the run force door but it closes with Jay and Sonia trapped inside, Toby tries to get the door open before the Carbon Monoxide is realised, meanwhile fearing it to be the end Sonia talks to Jay about their relationship and how they were going to move in together and be happy. Toby then says she will not be able to get the door open in time just as Mac and Sam come round where Howard tells them what has happened, then with only 90 seconds remaining Jay tells the team they were great and tells them to tell Evan he was not a bad brother after all and tell Connor Temple thank you for his help. Sonia then tells them to tell Dylan she and her will always be best friends and thank you to Abby for her animal skills then she and Jay lye on the floor and kiss as Carbon Monoxide fills the room. About 5 minutes later the gas stops and Toby opens the door,but it is not for another hour until they can enter the room clear of Carbon Monoxide and they see the dead corpses of Jay and Sonia. One week later it is Jay and Sonia's funerals and once it finishes Mac tells them he will be the new team leader with Toby has is deputy shocking the team. Characters *Jay Cross (Death,Last Appearance) *Sonia Lawn (Death,Last Appearance) *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Valerie McEdwards (Guest) *The Wise Woman (Voice only) *Evan Cross (Mentioned) *Dylan Cross (Mentioned) *Connor Temple (Mentioned) *Abby Temple (Mentioned) Creatures *Giant short faced Bear Setting *Cross Photonics *The WW institution Trivia *Jay claims that Charlie can navigate using maps despite this not being revealed on screen. *Daphne Ashbroock makes a pre recorded voice appearance as the Wise Woman to make up for her absence this season. *On the original script outline, Sonia was to be the only team member to be killed of, her death would have been my the Giant short faced bear mother. Then another outline saw Jay being the only member being killed off in the gas chamber before the final outline saw both Jay and Sonia being killed of. Gallery J&sfs.jpg|Jay and Sonia's final scene S4p13.jpg|The poster for the episode Gsfb.jpg|The Giant short faced bear Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes